


caving depth

by litteringfire



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litteringfire/pseuds/litteringfire
Summary: Four drabbles where Makoto and Gou are girlfriends.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Tachibana Makoto





	1. water

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from [tumblr](https://litteringfire.tumblr.com/post/94523019684/some-femmakogou-because-hell-im-so-invested) for archiving

Gou doesn’t enter the pool. Makoto thinks, about five times a day, during breakfast where the thought of Gou drenched with her knocks at her throat as she swallows rice; during morning practice when Gou’s voice travels from a megaphone; during class, her pencil clicked madly in her hand, leads dropping onto the paper one by one in a daze; and during afternoon practice, where their eyes would meet and smiles would be exchanged, but Makoto’s hair is dripping wet and Gou is dry except for her feet; and at night Makoto holds her phone, intent on texting Gou, and stops; she sleeps to dream of leading Gou by the waist into the pool, shivering at the cold of the liquid and the heat of Gou’s cheeks flushed against her bosom.

* * *

Gou enters the pool, not because of a conscious decision, but because of a mop. Her trip is fast and in that moment many things happen at once: first, her sandals come off her feet, second, she is off the ground, diagonal beside the stairs, third, she pulls on her head to watch over her, to watch over the blue she will fall into, and fourth, she throws her textbook to the general direction of where Amakata-sensei sits, depending on the source of the muffled gasp, praying to God that her hard work of a practice menu would at least be safe, and fifth, Makoto rushes towards her, arms stretched out, curved below, and sixth, she is inhaling water, feeling her eyes burn.

* * *

The thing is, she notices that it’s Makoto’s limbs around her torso before anything else–after that comes the itch of water inside her nose and her arms are flailed, elbow bumping on the pool wall. Once her head is gone above the surface, she coughs, vomits water, and basks in comfort of the fact that Makoto’s arms are still pressed on her body, the heat suggesting support and worry. She looks back to catch Makoto’s eyes darken and lips tremble, so she shifts to rest her forehead on Makoto’s forearm. There are shouts—Nagisa’s, Rei’s, Haruka’s softly muttered _can you two get out of the pool?_ —flying all over them, but Makoto pulls closer, breathes onto the crook between her neck and shoulder, and for Gou it’s warm, nothing too bad.


	2. skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on [tumblr](https://litteringfire.tumblr.com/post/95363720399/femmakogou-and-skirts-discarding)

“Makoto-senpai,” Gou says softly, her face unreadable under the dim lighting, the wavering shadows; her back is to Makoto, her shirt half-lifted to show a speck of her underwear, and even with the lack of assisting brightness, Makoto can see the dots, “would you like to take this off for me?”

Tossing aside her blazer onto a chair, Makoto straightens her spine, waves her hand to usher the younger girl closer. She uses the excuse of bad lights to trail her fingers down Gou’s back, landing on the hook in the middle of her skirt’s waistband. There is no difficulty unhooking it, and she pulls the zipper down, holding the fabric so that the piece of clothing doesn’t immediately drop.

Unlike Gou’s, Makoto’s skirt is buttoned on the side, and when she feels them come loose, she knows Gou’s hands have wandered over. The touch reaches her waist and Makoto is barely able to swallow the hiss; Gou’s finger is cold, and she is blaming the air conditioner for this.


End file.
